1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a bendable display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel is bendable by making a substrate thin (see, JP-A-2003-280548). With respect to first and second substrates which face each other in an opposed manner, edge portions of opposing surfaces of these substrate are firmly fixed to each other. Accordingly, when the first and second substrates are bent such that an outer surface of the first substrate forms a convex surface and an outer surface of the second substrate forms a concave surface, a tensile stress is generated in the first substrate and a compressive stress is generated in the second substrate. Accordingly, in forming a circuit which includes TFTs (thin film transistors) and lines on the first substrate in a tensile state, it is necessary to form the circuit such that any cracks and line disconnections do not occur.